Maookami: The Demon Wolf
by AsheRhyder
Summary: Creatures of the Night are not always all they appear to be. When Lina is asked to rid a forest of evil, what happens when that 'evil' is completely beyond her expectations?
1. Prologue

Maookami:  The Demon Wolf

Prologue:  Crossroads

The forest was unusually silent that night, causing uneasiness to well up inside Zelgadis as he still lay awake long after his watch was over.  He sat up with a soft groan around what he estimated was the middle of Lina's watch and slipped out of his tent.  The red headed sorceress glanced at him as he sat down heavily across from her, noting the deep shadows on his face that seemed to age him. 

"Can't sleep?"  She asked, stirring the fire with a long stick.

"No."  He sighed.  "It's too quiet.  Listen; not even the crickets are chirping."  She was still for a moment while she listened carefully. 

"You're right."  She narrowed her crimson eyes at the dark forest.  "Something's coming."

"No…" The chimera's elfin ears twitched.  "Something's here."  He stood up and turned just in time to block the lunging attack of a wild beast that leapt from the bushes. 

"Zelgadis!"  Lina yelled as the shaman and the monster went flying to the ground.

Flashing teeth closed on the man again and again, bruising but unable to break the stone skin.  He winced as the creature's incredibly strong jaws twisted his arm out of place and snapped his wrist while he tried to keep his throat away from the beast's mouth.  Iron-like claws ripped at his clothing and scratched his skin until it was raw. 

"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted, nailing the monster on the side.  The beast fell back, giving them a chance to look at their assailant properly.  A large wolf stood as tall as Lina's shoulder, it's black and gray fur smoking where the sorceress' attack hit it.  The wolf's golden eyes stared wildly at them, and its tongue hung out of its mouth as it panted.  It threw its head back and howled just before Lina fried it to a crisp. 

"Ms. Lina?"  Amelia yawned and peered out of her tent.  "Is something going on?" 

"Go back to sleep, Amelia."  Zelgadis grunted.  "Everything is fine."  There was a brief crack as he reset his wrist.  Fortunately, the princess was too sleepy to realize anything was out of the ordinary and complied without question. 

"A giant wolf…" The redhead scowled as she sat next to him and cast Healing on the raw area of his chest.  "Lycanthrope?" 

"Probably."  He hissed as he put his shoulder back in place.  "It would explain why we were only attacked by one.  My guess is that it was a rogue, cast out of its pack.  Even normal wolves are smarter than to attack a band of travelers with a sentry and a fire."

"Are you going to be okay?"  She asked, making him meet her gaze so she could tell if he was lying.  

"Yeah."  He almost smiled, and then tapped his chest.  "Stone skin, remember?" 

"Fine time for a joke, Zel."  She grinned.  "I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yeah."  He winced and watched her go to wake Gourry early for his watch.  "In the morning."

By the following afternoon, the four reached the crossroads that lead out of the forest.  

"Which way are you guys going?"  Lina asked, already saddened by the answers she knew were coming. 

"West, back to Seyroon."  Amelia answered. 

"North."  Zelgadis replied simply. 

"And we're going south…" The redhead sighed. 

"Goodbye Mr. Zelgadis!  Goodbye Ms. Lina!" The young princess hugged her friends.  "Goodbye Mr. Gourry!"

Zelgadis silently shook the blond swordsman's hand and accepted his hug from Amelia.  

Gourry ruffled the shorter girl's hair and slapped Zelgadis on the back after shaking the chimera's hand. 

The blue skinned youth offered his hand to Lina, who pouted. 

"What, no hug for your good friend Lina?"  She sulked.  He blushed a soft pink as he embraced her, subtly giving her an extra squeeze. 

"Take care of your arm, okay?"  She winked. 

"Goodbye!"  Amelia cheerfully waved as she started down the west road. 

"See you."  Zelgadis glanced over his shoulder. 

"Bye…" Lina sighed as she watched her happy band break up again.  "Till next time!"  

"Next time…" The chimera murmured, frowning slightly.  "Till next time…"


	2. First Night: The Demon Wolf

First Night:  The Demon Wolf

Lina's never ending quest for riches and power continued for two more years without being interrupted by Dark Lords or insane, vengeful Mazoku.  Gourry, of course, was dragged with her every step of the way.  Sometime shortly after the parting at the crossroads Amelia was appointed to co-regent of Seyroon and was no longer able to join the redhead in her adventures, but she still kept in touch often.  Zelgadis, as usual, disappeared, severing all ties with his friends until they would unavoidably run into each other again.  

Then the sorceress' travels returned her to the forest wherein she once encountered the lycanthrope so very long ago. 

"This place…" She frowned.  "The villagers say that there's a demon wolf pack in this forest."

"And we get paid to clear them out, right?"  Gourry took out his sword. 

"Shabranigdo in a tutu, you actually remembered…" She gave him a surprised look. 

"What are we clearing out again?"  He grinned sheepishly.  

"I knew it was too good to be true…" The redhead sighed.  "There's a pack of demon wolves in the forest that have been attacking the farms nearby.  The attacks seem to be carefully planned, and so far only livestock is missing.  Villagers have spotted the wolves, though, and want us to kill the wolves before they move up to people."

"Oh yeah."  The blond sheathed his sword and shrugged.  

"Let's get started."  She rolled her eyes.  "The sooner we get finished, the sooner we get paid, and the sooner we sleep at a nice inn."

"Okay!"

Five hours of unsuccessful wolf hunting later found them deep in the forest with night coming on fast.  Rather than hike through miles of woods in the dark back to the town, the two adventures set up camp and opted to keep watch.  If the worse came to worse, their prey might find them and at least spare them another few days of tracking.  Gourry kept first watch since he was less likely to fall asleep when he went first and was hell to wake up afterwards.  He was halfway through his watch, wondering what kind of cheese made the moon and how much cheese it would take, when he heard the first mournful howls of a wolf.  They were distant, so he didn't concern himself over them, but minutes later the howling rose up again, closer.  

"Lina."  He poked the sleeping sorceress and ducked under the customary Fireball she shot at him for waking her.  

"Go 'way."  She muttered, turning over. 

"Lina, the wolves are coming."  

"What?"  She sat up suddenly. 

"The wolves are closing in."  He grabbed the hilt of his sword as a wolf's howl echoed from nearby.  The redhead scrambled to her feet and threw some more wood into the fire, granting them more light.  

"All right."  She grinned.  "I'm ready."

As if they had been waiting for her word, wolves leapt from the bushes to surround them.  Fifteen wolves in all formed a circle around them, each as tall as Lina's shoulder with their heads erect.  Their furs ranged from black to reddish brown to gray, but their eyes were all a wild golden shade.  The leader, a shorter gray-furred wolf with one eye, growled and leaned down to pounce.  Gourry drew his sword and Lina charged a Fireball. 

Then the leader threw back its head and howled.  The pack hesitated a moment, then began to circle the humans.  

"This is really getting weird."  The swordsman frowned, trying to watch the pack and leader at the same time. 

"They must be lycanthropes." Lina realized.  "Men and women who can shape-shift." 

"So should we take it easy on them?"  He asked in confusion. 

"Hell no!"  She shook her head.  "If we do, we die!  Lycanthropes are deadly beasts."  One of the wolves leapt at her, fangs and claws barred.  Her Fireball quickly incinerated the creature, though two charged Gourry and another lunged at her a second afterwards.  The swordsman, to his dismay, found that his sword would not cut the lycanthrope fur.  He drew the Sword of Light, however, and the magic bladed easily pierced what it would not before.  The leader of the quickly dwindling pack howled mournfully before throwing itself into the fray.  The lycanthropes fought furiously, but Lina and Gourry picked them off one at a time. 

Then, all at once, the fighting stopped.  The remaining six wolves included the one-eyed leader and two black and grays, but all six suddenly slunk back and stared at a single point in the break of the clearing.  The two adventurers, confused by the actions of their opponents, also looked at the spot.  

From the darkness emerged a sleek and silent white wolf.  Its coat was a solid ivory-white, its eyes a sharp and piercing blue.  Smooth ivory formed a curved blade-like horn that surfaced from the center of its skull between its eyes, and its claws were also like ivory.  The great white wolf stood as high at its shoulder as Lina was tall, and it carried itself gracefully for its great size. 

For a moment the white wolf stared at the two humans.  Then it casually circled around until it stood between the remaining wolves and Lina. 

"Outsiders."  The white animal spoke to them in a low but soft male voice that echoed in the glen.  "You walk our hunting grounds with the intent to kill this Pack."  The wolf's blue eyes narrowed.  "As long as Maookami is Alpha, the Pack will not die so easily." The wolf growled lowly, shifting his stance to the aggressor's position.  Lina overcame her initial shock at the wolf's grasp of human language and readied a Flare Arrow.  Gourry changed his stance and shifted the weight of the sword in his hands.  Maookami took those motions as a sign and lunged, hooking his horn under the hand guard and tossing his head back so that the weapon was torn out of the blond man's grip.  The legendary sword landed in the bushes behind the remainder of the pack, even as Lina released her spell.  Maookami's horn and eyes glowed briefly as he turned his head to see her attack.

Gourry, if questioned later, would swear that he saw the odd wolf smile, as if he had been anticipating, nay, counting on, the magical outburst. 

The spell hit the wolf in the head and by all rights should have killed him.  The horn flashed, however, and captured the energy from the magic. 

"The Alpha protects his Pack."  Maookami said firmly.  "The Alpha will not let his Pack be murdered!" 

The tall lupine beast skulked towards her, and she could see the desire to protect his clan in his eyes. 

"FIREBALL!"  The flaming sphere was sucked into Maookami's horn as well, which glowed red and then resumed its milky color. 

"Outsiders should leave the forest."  The demon wolf growled softly.  "The Pack did nothing wrong.  Now you Outsiders want to kill my pack and expect me not to fight back?  The Pack is loyal to Maookami, and Maookami is loyal to the Pack!  I refuse to let my Pack be destroyed by Outsiders!" 

"DIL BRAND! ICICLE LANCE! MEGUIDO FLARE! BLAST ASH!"  Lina tried spell after spell, but each was absorbed by the white wolf's horn. 

Meanwhile, the six remaining wolves had cornered Gourry against a large tree, keeping him from reaching his sword with vicious body slams that repetitively threw him back against the thick trunk.  They growled fiercely and their claws dug into the earth, but neither fang nor nail was raised against the swordsman. 

"Li--" The one-eyed wolf slammed into his stomach, cutting off his cry for help. 

The redhead tried to move towards her companion, but the ivory beast snapped threateningly at her and growled. 

"Outsider, give up and the Pack may release you."  He offered slowly.  "Or Outsider could become like the Pack.  Outsider does not have to hunt us.  You could hunt _with_ us." 

Lina's red eyes blazed with anger.  Give up?  Not her!  She sank to her knees in mock defeat, secretly drawing the dagger from her boot.  Maookami drew closer, sensing her unhappiness.  His blue eyes watched her expression carefully, wary of her surprising surrender.  Behind him he heard Gourry groan after a vicious body slam by the two black and gray wolves.  The blond slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness.  The white wolf's gaze shifted ever so slightly to see how his pack fared, and Lina saw an opening in his defense as he did.  She leapt as high as she could, nimbly clearing the wolf's lowered head.  As she vaulted off his back she plunged her dagger up to the hilt into his left shoulder. 

Maookami yelped in pain and collapsed with a thud, whining softly as blood soaked his wounded shoulder.  The remaining wolves hurried to the side of the Alpha male and tried to help him up by pulling out the blade and nudging and nuzzling him to his feet.  

"Outsiders should leave forest and not return."  Maookami grunted softly as he limped away while the sorcerers checked on Gourry.  "Tomorrow night you should be gone."

And then the white wolf disappeared into the forest.  No matter how hard she tried, Lina could not find the tracks of the pack, so she returned to healing her sidekick's bruises.   


	3. Second Night: The Demon Wolf's Pack

Second Night:  The Demon Wolf's Pack             

Day passed quickly for Lina and Gourry as they prepared their plan for the night.  Neither of them intended to leave the forest and let the demon wolf win, especially not after seeing the powers he and his pack possessed.  Their plan was for Lina to fight the magic susceptible lackeys while Gourry attacked the weakened Maookami.  Towards sunset they heard the painfully mournful howl of the white wolf.  

Lina glanced towards the direction of the sound and saw several shapes slinking around the campsite.  A man clad in rough garb stepped out of the dark, revealing his gray hair and one gold eye.  The sorceress warily prepared a fireball as Gourry drew his sword. 

"You'll pay for hurting our Alpha."  The man growled.  "No one hurts our Alpha!"  The sun sank and he transformed.  Fur covered skin and bones and cartilage twisted and reformed.  The one-eyed wolf stood before them, growling menacingly.  Six more wolves appeared from the darkness around them.  The great white wolf did not appear with them at first; rather, he limped slowly out behind the one eyed beast.  His blue eyes focused on the metal blade in Gourry's ready hands, and the wild energy Lina channeled for spells. 

"Be careful."  He said to One-Eye.  "You do not have to do this."  One-Eye moved slightly, putting its head under Maookami's chin in a display of loyalty and submission.  Lina could see Maookami wince as he slunk further into the clearing.  An angry dark red patch on the white fur marked the spot where Lina struck him the night before.  The pack gathered around the taller beast whose eyes glittered like facetted sapphires. 

"This is for what you have done to the Pack, Outsiders."  Maookami growled.  The lupine beasts moved into a 'V' formation with the white wolf at point and closest to the humans.  He threw back his head and howled, and his ivory horn gleamed in the moonlight. 

Gourry attacked first, darting forward and slashing at Maookami.  One of the gray wolves flanking to the right of the Alpha threw itself in front of the swordsman, slamming into the blond man's side and sending him reeling off balance.  Lina cast a Flare Arrow at the offending lycanthrope, but Maookami stepped forward and neutralized the attack.  She quickly changed her target to a ruddy colored wolf on the far left end, but Maookami shifted his stance and absorbed the Fireball she threw.  Gourry lunged for the leader while the great beast was distracted by the sorceress' attacks, but two more wolves blocked his attack and nearly made him drop his sword.  He hesitated to draw the Sword of Light; if he did, they'd have little protection against Maookami himself.  The one-eyed second in command saw the swordsman's pause and it charged him with fervor.  Lin shot an Elmekia Lance at the wolf that broke formation, but in an instant the white wolf was in front of her and the holy spell was gone. 

"Tris! Do not break formation!"  He snarled, transferring his gaze.  Tris, the one-eyed wolf, slunk back into its position as the Alpha male stood vigil.  

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time--" Lina scowled and began the chant for the Dragon Slave. 

"I would not do that if I were you, Lina Inverse…" Maookami's cerulean eyes narrowed. 

"You know my name?"  She gasped, her concentration broken by the wolf's low, soft voice. 

"Of course I know your name, Outsider."  The white beast murmured.  "Your raw power gives you away.  Grace without elegance.  Strength without restraint.  Beauty without effort.  You could still join us, Lina.  You do not have to be an Outsider.  You could be Pack Mate…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."  The redhead said tightly as the wolf pack moved to cut off Lina and Gourry's escape. 

"I thought as much."  Maookami sighed.  "This Pack will have to kill you, then." 

"Many have tried."  She sneered. 

"I am sorry."  Maookami threw back his head and howled mournfully, and his ivory horn illuminated the dark night sky with a flash of light.  She charged in that instant, while the rest of the pack rushed Gourry.  They all struck at once.  Lina dove underneath the tall creature, bringing her blade across his chest in a fierce slash.  Blood splashed across the earth from the deep wound that ravaged his torso, and he fell to the ground with a sound not unlike that of a young child's scream.  He lashed out as he collapsed, ripping open her shoulder.  At the same time Gourry drew the Sword of Light and beheaded two of the wolves.  The remaining four leapt on him and started attacking with fangs and claws. Both sides rushed to their fallen comrades after that, trying to get them up and out of danger.  Maookami glared at the humans as his pack helped him up. 

"Leave."  He growled.  If we meet again, I will not miss on purpose."

"I'm not going to give up!"  Lina yelled back.  "If we meet again, I'm going to kill your entire pack!"

"You will regret those words, Lina Inverse."  He said solemnly.  "I will not let you kill them."

The lycanthropes disappeared into the darkness of the forest while Lina healed Gourry's major wounds.  When day came, they attempted to follow the trail of the wolves by Maookami's blood, but they were not able to find the lair of their opponents. 


	4. Third Night: The Demon Wolf's Terrible P...

Third Night:  The Terrible Power of the Demon Wolf

By dusk, Gourry and Lina were both surprised to find that the swordsman was not cursed to become a lycanthrope from his earlier wounds.  

"Maybe it's something that only the leader guy can do."  The blond man suggested.  "They are kind of weird wolves.  I mean, is a normal lyca-whatzis sword-proof?" 

"No."  Lina shook her head.  "It could be that, or because they wanted you dead and not part of the pack…" 

"They seem very family-centered."  He tested the strength of his still sore sword arm.  "All that mumbo-jumbo the white one did about the Pack this and the Pack that…"

"And they're very protective of Maookami, too." The sorceress frowned as she contemplated the information.  "Every time I hurt him, they stopped and carted him off…" 

Maookami's familiar howl set them on edge as they realized that the pack would soon attack. 

"Tris! Amara! Laku! Ailus! Dolen! Stop!"  The white wolf's frantic call preceded the entrance of five wolves.  One-Eyed Tris, gray and black Amara and Laku, ruddy Ailus, and gray Dolen burst from the bushes with murder in their yellow eyes.  They moved faster than Lina and Gourry had ever seen them move before, dodging magic blade and magic spell alike.  Using hit and run techniques the five wolves darted in and out of the firelight, scratching and biting at the sorceress and swordsman and swiftly disappearing into the darkness again. 

"Tris, stop this, please!"  Maookami appeared slowly from the shadows of the forest, wrapped in bandages from shoulder to hip.  The great wolf limped as he walked, his last fight having reopened the wounds from the prior fight and the journey pushing him to the edge of his limits.  His sapphire eyes reflected his agony, and a tear slipped to the ground unnoticed. 

"ELMEKIA FLAME!"  One of the twin wolves was burned to nothingness.

"Amara!"  Maookami howled.  "Tris, Dolen, Laku, Ailus, come back, please!  You are going to get killed! This is Lina Inverse!  Laku, please! Ailus, stop! Dolen! Tris!"

Gray Dolen was too slow dodging a fireball and burned his hindquarters, hindering him just enough for Gourry to slice his head off with the Sword of Light. 

"Dolen!"  Maookami cried, limping forward.  The white wolf's pelt glowed a soft blue, even as he faltered because of the pain.  "Dolen, no! Tris, stop it!  She is going to kill you!  Please, Laku, Ailus, do not leave me--" 

Ailus was killed by a lightning spell Lina modified to suit her purpose.  The white beast whimpered and pushed himself forward, closer to the fighting.  Laku was thrown into him by a powerful fire spell, and his wounds reopened when they slid through the clearing on his side.  Maookami whined softly and nudged the charred wolf atop him gently, then rose to his feet as the Sword of Light pierced the good eye of Tris.  The secondary leader collapsed and died. 

"Did we get them all?"  Gourry asked, turning to Lina. 

"There's just him left." The sorceress pointed o the horned creature, which stood frozen by the massacre of his pack. 

"Amara… Dolen… Ailus… Laku… Tris…"  The white wolf murmured.  "Gone… All of you… You promised you would not leave me!"  His horrible cry echoed through the woods, and white-blue energy leapt around his bloody form. 

"What's going on?" The swordsman squinted against the light, bracing himself as the wind kicked up. 

"I have no idea!"  Lina replied. 

"You promised I would not be alone!"  The wild energy condensed in a sphere at the point of the wolf's horn, then shot forward and slammed hard into the blond swordsman.  Gourry went sailing through two trees and toppled a third before he lost enough momentum to stop.  The vicious blow left him unconscious and Lina momentarily stunned. 

"Gourry?!" The redhead cried. 

"Leave my forest, or you are next."  Maookami's bloody shoulders heaved as he panted from near exhaustion.  "Any humans caught in these woods from now on will be executed at once.  And each innocent death will be on your head, Lina Inverse.  You killed my family.  As soon as I am better, I am going to take yours to avenge them.  "Just you wait, Outsider.  Just you wait."  His low voice was quiet and full of pain.  He disappeared into the darkness as he had twice before; limping slowly while the sorceress was busy tending to her sidekick. 

But Lina was determined to see an end to the terrible battles once and for all.  She refused to allow Maookami to go free and make her feel guilty for his deeds.  The redhead set a time-release healing spell on Gourry after resetting what broken bones she could. 

Maookami's trail was easy to follow.  His path was marked by the trail of bloody paw prints he left behind, partially smudge by the dirt kicked up from his limp.  It led her deep into the woods, over rocky hills and brooks, and to a cave at the foot of a high hill.  There was a large bloody spot on the left wall, where she could tell that the demon wolf leaned against the stone for support.  The trail continued along the wall for so long that she expected to see the great white wolf on the ground at any minute, dead from blood loss.  The white wolf's path twisted through tunnel after tunnel and wound deeper and deeper into the hill.  The sorceress passed countless chambers within the maze, most of them storing some kind of food or timber or occasionally cloth.  There were a few rooms that appeared to be for dwelling in, with straw mats and stone lined fireplaces with holes dug upwards to catch the smoke.  Then she stumbled upon a large chamber that held livestock. 

"Cepheid's wings…" She breathed, gazing over the content and well-fed sheep and cows.  "They never killed any of them, did they?  All the animals the villagers reported to be killed… they're all right here!"  A quick head count of the domestic beasts revealed that indeed, none of the animals had been killed.  

She left the livestock alone.  Once she was finished, she would lead them back to their proper owners. 

The trail ended in a massive chamber filled with vegetation.  A subterranean garden was spread before her; sunlight streamed in through holes in the ceiling, spread through the room with the help of carefully angled mirrors.  An underground stream carved its path gently through the place, and white flowers lined the bank delicately.  In one patch of sunlight, Lina found her greatest surprise yet. 


	5. Fourth Day: The Truth About The Demon Wo...

Fourth Day:  The Truth About the Demon Wolf

In the middle of a patch of concentrated sunlight sat an elderly woman.  She was tall and elegant, dressed in a black robe and a shawl over her long white hair.  Her eyes were pale and unfocused, so Lina knew that she was blind.  On the woman's lap lay a figure swathed in white silk that was spotted dark crimson in some places.  

"You must be the one my son spoke of."  The lady smiled sadly as the sorceress drew near to her.  "He said you would come today." 

"Who are you?"  Lina asked, sitting down carefully across from the woman.  "Why are you here?" 

"My name is Eko."  She smiled again.  "I am here because I live here.  I have been here for many years.  I was the mate of Alpha Ailus, who led the pack before the alpha before Maookami." 

"Maookami is your son?"  The redhead glanced down at the white covered figure. 

"No."  Eko shook her head slowly.

  
"But you said--"

"Maookami is like a son to me, but no Alpha of our Pack has ever been born to the Pack."  The elderly woman's hands tenderly stroked a ruddy spot on the silk.  "The Alpha chooses an Outsider to lead the Pack, so that change may be brought into our world.  Maookami… He loved the Pack deeply.  He told me once that he never had a real family, not one that made him feel worth anything.  The Pack loved him, though.  Maookami is very clever, and very smart.  He knows things about machines, about architecture and agriculture that no one in the Pack remembered.  He brought us these things that revolutionized our simple world.  We no longer had to hunt all day to eat a single meal, and no longer had to journey to the edge of the woods for water when everywhere else there is drought.   It was Maookami who wanted the Pack to be safe and happy above all else.  He was the one who decided to keep cattle and sheep."

"He almost killed my friend."  Lina frowned. 

"I gathered as much."  Eko sighed.  "He did it to drive you away, you know."

"I'm supposed to kill him."  The sorceress drew her dagger.  The elderly woman heard the weapon being unsheathed and clutched the silk wrapped body closer to her. 

"No, I won't let you!"  She screamed.  "Haven't you done enough?  You killed his family, all of them!  Please let him go.  He's been so hurt…" 

"Eko…" A coarse and quiet voice grumbled.  "Leave her alone.  She is Lina Inverse.  You can not change her mind." 

"Maookami…" The blind woman whispered.  "But, you chose her…"

"Leave it be."  He grunted. 

"Alpha, what about tonight?" 

"Leave it be!"  Eko stood up and left the room silently. 

"Are you ready to die?"  Lina stood as well, towering over Maookami.  

"Why, Lina Inverse, do you so desire to see the extinction of my Pack?" He asked softly.  Exhaustion and despair made his voice weary.  "What did we ever do to you?" 

"I never give up."  She said firmly.  "You challenged me." 

"You could have left."  He answered.  "But then again, that is not your style, is it?" 

"No, it's not." 

"I did not want to die, Lina Inverse.  I just wanted to be happy with my family. Do you not want the same?" 

"It's none of your business." 

"My Pack did not hurt anyone." 

"Except us." 

"You were trying to kill my Pack."

"I think I pretty much succeeded there." 

"…You did.  I did not want Tris to attack you last night.  I knew they would die if they did."

"They did." 

"You know… You still do not have to do this.  You can still… become Pack Mate." 

"Not likely to happen." 

"I thought as much.  It was worth a try." 

"You offered to make me part of the Pack, but when Gourry and I got bit last night, neither of us became lycanthropes." 

"My breed of lycanthrope can not force others into the Pack.  Only the Alpha has that ability, because the Alpha is from the Outside."

"Oh." 

"Lina?" 

"What?" 

"Since you are going to kill me, I want to ask something of you.  Tonight a demon will rise and slaughter the villagers."

"What?!"

"This demon is where the power of my Pack came from.  It is not pleased with my domestication of the Pack.  Tonight it will come to this realm and massacre the people.  Please… Destroy it before it kills them.  I worked hard to make sure my Pack would never have to fight the villagers, but if the demon is released…"

"Why me?" 

"You are Lina Inverse."  Maookami's voice hinted at mirth.  "You can destroy any demon.  That is why it wants you…" 

"Wants me for what?!"  She yelled, losing her patience. 

"It does not matter."  He slowly rose to his feet.  The white silk fell in heavy folds around him, hiding most of his figure.  His arms were wrapped tightly in the material and what was visible of his chest was covered in ruddy stained bandages.  The cloth covered his face in shadows, so dark that she couldn't even see the outline of his face. 

"It does so matter!"  She stomped her foot.  "It's about me, isn't it?" 

Slowly the white clad man nodded.  "But not if you destroy the demon." 

"I should kill you now, you flea-bitten pain in the ass." 

"What is stopping you?" he asked softly.  "You took away my family, Lina.  Do you know what it is like to be hated all your life, then loved and cared for, only to have that taken away?" 

"…Yes, I know."  She answered quietly. 

"Then you know how I feel; why are you stopping?"

"What about Eko?"

"Were you not going to kill her, too?"

"I…" 

"Do not worry, Lina.  Very few people will remember me.  No one will know that I died.  It will not make a difference anymore." 

"You talk like someone I know…" 

"You do not know me at all." 

"It's probably for the best.  Makes you easier to kill." 

"Be careful when you destroy the demon."  He turned away.  "It is very old and very powerful.  It can only be hurt by pure astral magic or physical attacks."

"It would be immune to my more powerful arsenal…" She muttered.

Maookami drew in a long, ragged breath.  "My Pack is dead, Lina Inverse, and I do not believe I can ever return to my life before I became what I am.  I have no place in this world anymore.  Please kill me now and end my suffering.  It is why you came here, is it not?"

"Yeah.  That's why I'm here."  She tightened her grip on the blade and closed her eyes for a moment.  The white-garbed man's uneven breathing assaulted her ears with the obvious difficulty of such a simple action. 

"It is okay, Lina.  I am the antagonist here, do you not remember?  It was my Pack who attacked you and your swordsman.  It was I who wounded your shoulder.  You are right to strike me dead as you did my Pack." 

"Damn it, don't be so calm about this!  Death is a very permanent thing!  I hate it when people talk about their lives like they're worthless!" She yelled. 

"I am not a person, Lina Inverse."  He growled.  "Humans deemed me to be a monster long before this day and ordered the death of my Pack.  I have nothing to go back to, and nothing to look forward to.  However precious life may be, it is worthless to me." 

"Shit."  The redhead flopped onto the grass in frustration.

"What?"  Maookami asked, confused. 

"I don't think I want to kill you anymore."  She groaned.  "You want to die so badly, but you're convincing me more and more not to do it when you try to convince me otherwise.  Why do you have to be so damn smart?!" 

"What does being smart have anything to do with being evil?"  He snapped. 

"If you're so evil, why do you want to die? Logically, you'd be trying to stay alive, not kick the bucket." 

"I fail to see the importance of my intelligence in regards to my wish to be with my Pack again."

"Cepheid's wings!  Arguing with you is just like arguing with Zelgadis!"  She snorted. 

"Who is Zelgadis?"  Maookami asked quietly, almost fearfully.  "Is he your mate?" 

"What? No!" The sorceress protested.  " Zel doesn't think of me like that.  He's just someone I used to travel with.  I haven't seen him in a couple years.  He uses the same kind of argument techniques you do." 

"There are techniques to arguing?"  The white-garbed man sat down across from her.  His voice reflected the tiniest hit of mirth. 

"No!  I mean, yes, I mean, aw damn it." She glared at him half-heartedly.  "Go ahead, laugh, I can tell you want to." 

Maookami chuckled quietly.  "You said he does not think of you that way.  Do you think of him that way?" 

"That's none of your business!" She yelled. 

"As you say."  He said calmly.  "So… are you going to kill me now?" 

"Ye gods!" She sighed.  "I thought we were off that topic." 

"It _is_ the reason you journeyed here, is it not?" 

"Yeah, but…" 

"But what?"

"I know this sounds silly, but you seem too human to kill now." 

Maookami sighed in exasperation.  "That is ridiculous" 

"I know!" She groaned.  "It's all your fault." 

"Mine?!" 

"Yes, yours!"  Lina snapped.  "You and those damn questions and those answers that were far too sentient to belong to anything evil…" 

" 'Far too sentient?' " the lycanthrope snorted.  "What are you implying?" 

"Why else would you ask me to kill the demon for you?  You're not a monster, Maookami, as much as I hate to admit it.  You are remorseful and protective and caring and polite--"

"I am not polite."  He growled. 

"Oh hush up you big sissy." 


	6. Fourth Night: The Demon Wolf VS The Wolf...

Fourth Night:  The Demon Wolf Versus the Demon

Maookami spent hours trying in vain to convince Lina to kill him and allow him to rejoin his pack.  Lina spent the same hours becoming more and more convinced that the so-called demon wolf was less and less of a real monster.  A knot grew in her stomach as she thought of what she did to his pack. 

"Lina Inverse, please, I beg of you, do not keep me in this realm alone, without my Pack."  The demon wolf-in-human-form groaned and kept the silk wraps tightly in his grasp as he knelt at the sorceress' feet.  "I am a wolf, keeping me from my Pack is torment for me!" 

"Do you really think your pack would want you to die and waste whatever life you might have in front of you?" She scowled with her hands on her hips. 

"They promised me that they would never leave me."  He said quietly.  "What great liars you have made them, Lina."  

"Maookami, I'm sorry I killed your family.  I thought I was protecting the villagers--"  The redhead was interrupted by a small cough.  "Oh, all right, I was really just doing it for the money.  But I still thought I was just doing a job.  I'm really sorry that I hurt you." 

"What a shame that something as rare and valuable as the apology of Lina Inverse would be wasted on me."  He chuckled bitterly. 

"Hey now, no hitting below the belt!"  She objected.  "I said I was sorry and I really mean it!" 

"My apologies," he sighed heavily. 

"You don't have to die."  She reached out to touch his shoulder reassuringly.  

"Please do not--!"  He yelped, drawing back a little too quickly.  He gasped in pain as he felt his wounded side nearly reopen. 

"Sorry!"  She winced.  "Do… you want me to heal that for you?" 

"It will not work."  He hissed.  "No matter what form I am in now, my body will absorb all magic directed at me, no matter the type or strength." 

"What happens to all that energy?"  The sorceress inquired.  "I mean, it has to go somewhere, right?"

"Last night, when I… attacked… your companion… That is what the energy can become.  Or I can use it to accelerate my healing, which is what has been keeping me alive these past two nights.  Last night I used the rest of it up in my retaliation, which is why I cannot heal myself now.  Do not waste your magic on me.  Save it for the battle tonight."

"You're not going to keel over and die, are you?"  She asked half seriously.  

"I should be so lucky."  He snorted in a similar fashion.  "No.  I am just in pain.  Do not worry yourself on my account.  I am not worth the concern." 

"Oh come on!" 

"My old life is as impossible to return to as this life."  Maookami grunted.  "My Pack is dead.  I have no other home, no family left save Eko."

"What about friends?"  She raised one of her eyebrows.  "Didn't you have any of those?"

"I was not terribly overburdened with popularity."  The demonic lycanthrope shifted uneasily.  "I had a few friends…" 

"Wouldn't they understand?" 

"They would.  And it would be that understanding that would end their lives with the fault resting on my head."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" 

"They would attempt to protect me from everything and… eventually they would either fail or be killed in the attempt."  Maookami's voice was filled with bitterness and self-loathing.  "I could not do that to them.  Not again.  It happened to my Pack… I know I would not survive if they died too." 

~Sweet sentiment, but it will do you little good! ~  A gravelly voice shook the chamber.  Maookami looked up sharply and realized that night was all but upon them.  Beneath his hood his Prussian blue eyes  widened as he felt himself Change and the presence of the demon grow stronger. 

"What's going on?"  Lina yelped as the ground began to quake.  Spheres of artificial light burst into existence around the perimeter of the room, and their luminescence shone down on the trembling white-clad man. 

"The demon… It has come…"  The ivory silk around Maookami was shredded as he Changed.  His crimson stained fur bristled under the scraps of cloth that still clung to him as his long white horn grew from his skull.  Blood rushed over the fangs that sharpened  as his muzzle lengthened, and his tail lashed behind him as he fell to all fours. He stood there panting for a moment, exhaustion dulling his gem-like eyes, and then he collapsed onto his side.  Blood pooled sluggishly around him. 

"Maookami?"  She asked, kneeling beside him and touching the ragged wounds that reopened when he Changed.  

"The demon…" The white wolf whined.  "Please stop it." 

"With what?" She looked up and saw a swirling blue portal open in front of her. 

"You are Lina…" He gasped for air.  "You do not… need my help." 

A massive clawed paw emerged from the portal.  The lethal spikes dug deep furrows into the earth and Lina gulped. 

"You have to…"  Maookami weakly licked her hand.  "You are the only one… I can not fight… like this."  The white wolf's blue eyes closed, but his shallow breathing assured the sorceress that he still lived.  

"I can try."  She frowned and stood up, watching as the true demon pulled its body halfway out of the portal.  The demon took the shape of a black wolf that was taller than even Maookami, with golden eyes and a spiked ridge running from its nose to its tail.  Blade-like spikes jutted from the end of its tail and the joints of its legs. 

~ Ah… Lina Inverse, it's good to see you have come to me. ~  The demon grinned, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. 

"I came here for him--" she pointed to Maookami "--not for you, Fuzz-ball."  She glared at the much taller beast.  

~ No spell cast by man or woman shall be my end, nor sword by man or god forged. ~ The lupine demon took a step forward.  ~Those born of my pack will be bathed in blood and suckled on human flesh.  With you I shall bring into this world a new breed of darkness, one untouchable by steel and spell alike. ~

"Blah, blah, blah, you're full of hot hair."  She snorted.  " 'No spell or sword'; all these prophecies are alike and all are worthless in the end.  And what the hell do you mean, with me?  I am not having anything to do with you except to kick your ass to the next incarnation." 

~ I see that Maookami here has not told you of my plans. ~  The demon chuckled.  

"Plans?" The redhead glanced back at the white wolf, which was struggling to his feet.  "No, he didn't mention any plans."  The blue-eyed creature panted as he tried to stand.  

~ You are to become my mate, Lina Inverse.  You will be the mother of a new breed of dark hunters, and with your blood the children will become as immune to magic as they are to swords.  Nothing will be able to touch them. ~ Golden eyes glimmered with a hunger that made her stomach turn. 

"No WAY!" She yelled.  "BLAST ASH! DIGGER VOLT! GAAV FLARE!" The three spells crashed into the black wolf, but they passed through it as if it were not there. 

~Do you think that will do you any good? ~ it laughed. ~ Your magic, no matter how strong, is not strong enough to harm me. ~

"Let's just see about that!"  The sorceress snapped.  "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows--"

~ If you do that, this whole hill will fall on your head, and both you and Maookami shall perish. ~  The demon told her.  ~ Give up.  Give in.  You cannot even touch me with your strongest magic. ~

Lina's temper skyrocketed. 

"I do not give up!" She yelled and threw her dagger at it.  The blade passed cleanly through the demon's skull and embedded itself in the wall behind it without doing any damage to the demon at all.  The demon laughed until a white form moved in front of the sorceress.  

"And neither do I."  Maookami's sapphire eyes were filled with rage, and his fangs were bared. The white wolf's shoulders heaved as he stood before her, despite the blood that still dripped from his wounds. 

~ You dare to fight me? ~ The demon laughed.  ~ Then meet your doom! I am the one whose power granted you the Change  You have no hope to defeat me! ~

"Less talk, more fight."  Maookami snarled.  "I will not let you take Lina against her will.  I will allow no one but her to destroy me."  The white wolf lunged at bit hard into the shoulder of the larger beast.  The darker creature howled in agony and shook the smaller wolf off it.  Maookami hit the wall and landed on his feet.  He shook himself off, adrenaline overriding pain, and lunged again.  He buried his fangs and claws into the demon, ripping and tearing before the flat side of the monster's tail slammed into his flank.  Blood splashed on the earth as the white fur was further dyed crimson. 

"FIREBALL! DOLPH STRASH! HELL BLAST!"  Lina's spells were absorbed by Maookami's ivory horn, which started transforming the magic into healing energy.  The bloody white wolf struggled up again and slashed at his maker's throat, but the larger wolf turned and his ivory claws only scratched its shoulder. 

"Die already, demon!" Maookami snarled, attacking again and again.  The demon threw the white wolf into the wall, into the stream, and to the ground each time, but always being wounded for its trouble.  The redhead's spells were powerful and fast, most of them were absorbed by Maookami's horn, but one of the strongest actually damaged the demon. 

~ Know your place, bitch. ~ The black wolf snarled after a painful blaze of fire seared its hindquarters.  It batted her into  wall with one gigantic paw, and the sorceress saw stars upon impact. 

"Lina!?" The white wolf yelped.  "No!"  Maookami's horn gleamed as blue-white energy whipped wildly around him. 

~ She will be mine, Maookami. ~ The demon growled. ~ You can't defeat me. Nothing you can do will prevent that.  You have neither the strength left nor overall energy to do anything relevant. ~

"Lina is free to choose her own mate."  The white wolf spoke softly.  "I will not let you steal that choice from her. "

~ Why not? ~  It laughed.  ~ It's not like she would have chosen you. ~

Maookami went very still at those words.  The energy around him solidified into a sphere at the point of his horn. 

~ She killed your Pack.  Murdered your family, she did.  Why not give her to me?  I'll make sure she gets what she deserves. ~ The demon smiled cruelly.  

"Do not touch her!" The smaller of the two growled menacingly.  "I Chose her first.  She is the only one who may destroy me, and only I will be the one to kill her.  She is MINE." 

Faster than mortal eyes could follow, Maookami lunged and thrust his ivory horn into the black demon's chest, where the magical energy that was amassed at the tip exploded outwards. The demonic being screamed as it was ripped up from the inside out.  It's tail lashed out and the spikes impaled the white wolf's body, piercing so deep that the tips could be seen through the other side.  The blue-eyed wolf hissed in pain, but forced his horn deeper into the preternatural flesh. 

~She'll never choose you… ~ The golden-eyed demon seethed as it began to disappear. 

"At least she _can_ choose."  Sapphires softened to a deep lake of sorrow.  "At least she's free."  The demon faded out of the physical plane of existence and Maookami stood a moment more before collapsing to the ground. 


	7. Epilogue: Prelude to Dawn

Epilogue: Prelude to Dawn

Lina woke up slowly to the sound of labored breathing coupled with pain.  Her crimson eyes opened and saw blood.  Memory hit her like a fist to the stomach and she quickly found the source of the blood.  Maookami lay a mere six feet away from her, covered in his own blood from the gaping wounds in his sides.  His jewel-like eyes were dim and halfway closed, barely focused on her. 

"I'll take it you won."  She scrambled to his side and attempted to heal him,  but once more his horn absorbed the power. 

"Barely," he said as he exhaled. 

"You're still alive, that's good."  She continued to pour magic into him, hoping that he would begin to heal visibly. 

"Barely," he repeated. 

"Hang on; if you've survived this much, you can't die now."  She told him. 

"Too tired."  His eyes closed for a long minute. 

"No, not yet."  She bit her lip.  " I haven't explained how sorry I am." 

"Is okay."  His jagged and slow inhalation preceded his words. 

"No, it's not!" She doubled her efforts and watched as he slowly began to heal.  "Do you really want to doe? To just give up and let your life got to waste?" 

"Pack waits."  He winced.  "Be with them."

"Do they want you to die, Maookami?"  She whispered.  "Or are they telling you to stay?" 

"…" He did not answer, he merely closed his eyes and breathed slowly as the blood that was in his lungs was reabsorbed by his circulatory system.  "They want…"

"Yes?"  Lina began to feel faint from the constant outflow of energy.

"They want…" 

"What?" 

"Stay."  He opened his eyes very slowly.  "They want me to stay." 

Already exhausted from her own wounds and earlier exertions in combination with the recent drain on her energy, Lina only managed to smile weakly before passing out.  Therefore, she was not conscious to see the last of the white wolf's wounds heal. 

When she regained consciousness, Maookami was gone.  There was a bloody patch in the grass where he had lain, but he was nowhere to be seen.  In his place was a note penned in thin, slanted script.  It read: 

                "Dearest Lina: 

                                I thank you for what you have done for me on this night and forgive you for your actions against my Pack.  I saw them last night while I slept, and they bear you no malice.  They are happy where they are now, and as you said, they want me to live my life out.  The demon is dead now, and the villagers are safe, but I must take my leave of your company.  It is nothing you did.  I must go on a journey of self-discovery, or something like that.  Perhaps one day we shall meet again, perhaps not.  I am sorry that you were forced to suffer grief on my account, but I do not regret our meeting, only the circumstances that surrounded it.  You do not know me, but I know you.  I hope that your further adventures fare better, and that I have done no permanent damage to your swordsman.  Bright blessings, bright lady. 

                                                Sincerely, Maookami"

Some distance from the forest, a man clad in white silk touched his lips and remembered the chaste kiss he stole from a fiery redhead. 

'One day, I may tell her,' he thought, focusing his blue eyes on the forest behind him.  "Wolves only mate once, and that is for life.  Lina Inverse, I have chosen you…" 

The End                 


End file.
